Lelouch's Birthday Day
by pft980811
Summary: a two-shot. basically about Lelouch's birthday but one is mor on the sad side while the second one is on the bittersweet side. Suzalulu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**There was actually going to be smut but then I realized that I shouldn't chance it in case someone else find s my flashdrive and decides to plug it in. that and the stories that have smut are rated MA not M! So ha! Let's just say that it is December and it is before the Zero Requiem. This thing depressed me as I wrote it…**

**/T-T\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Happy Birthday to Me! Happy Birthday to Me!**

It was seven on the dot when Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Zero, pushed open the Demon Emperor's bedroom doors open; though he didn't get far into the room. Suzaku actually stopped mid-step when he saw that the bed held no sign of even being slept in. The Demon Emperor's knight darted towards the bathroom then to the giant walk in closet. No sign of Him.

_Where the hell did he go?_ The knight thought angrily. He quickly ran out the room, down the hall and turned the corner. He came to a stop in front of the second door on the right. He shoved it open with enough force that it slammed into the wall and cracked it.

Suzaku's eyes quickly found the immortal witch's bed. Laying on it, was the witch herself with only a white shirt and panties protecting her privacy; but just barely. C.C. blinked lazily at the knight with her golden cat-like eyes.

"Isn't it a bit too early for your temper tantrums, boy? And I do believe that that wall has done nothing to you yet." Suzaku's eye twitched a bit before settling. He hated to be called a boy.

"Where is he, witch?" Suzaku said icily; completely ignoring the witch's question. C.C.'s eyes narrowed a bit before she shifted and showed the black haired boy that had been curled up beside her. As Suzaku made his way towards the bed where the two laid, C.C. quickly stood up and in the irritated knight's way.

"Don't wake him, Kururugi." C.C.'s eyes gave Suzaku the full force of her glare. Suzaku, completely unaffected by the witch's man-paralyzing glare, shoved her aside; not even caring when she lost her balance and crashed to the floor.

He swiftly moved to the side of the bed that held the sleeping emperor and shook him gently. Almost as if he was trying to wake up a sleeping baby.

"Wake up, Lelouch. It's time to get up." Of course, being the heavy sleeper that he was, Lelouch's breathing didn't even change. Suzaku muttered under his breath—something along the lines of "I tried"—and he grabbed a handful of Lelouch's silky black hair in one hand while grabbing Lelouch's left arm. And he yanked the poor boy off the bed and onto the ground. The moment Lelouch's body slammed to the ground and woke up, Suzaku started to drag a struggling emperor across the room and to the door.

C.C., who had only just gotten up, could only watch as the boy she had comforted the night before was dragged out to the hallway. Lelouch didn't say a word but his small grunts of pain and struggling was enough for anyone to know that he was not enjoying the floor. Suzaku, the ever annoyed knight, walked closely to the wall so that, when he turned the corner, Lelouch's head hit the wall rather hard.

The impact shocked the purple eyed boy for ten seconds before he started his struggles all over again. When they finally made it to the Demon Emperor's room, the knight picked up his charge and threw him into the room.

As Lelouch groaned from being thrown, the blank faced knight grabbed the door handle and began to close the door. Right when there was only a sliver of light, he paused and said, "Take a shower and get dressed. I expect you to be down to the dining room in thirty minutes." After that, Suzaku closed the door without another word.

The feared Demon Emperor sat on the floor, simply staring at the floor as the fear that had been coursing through _his_ veins began to disappear. With a small sigh he picked himself up and headed to the shower.

_Good morning to you too, Suzaku._

…

Lelouch burst into the dining room just in time for thirty minutes to pass. Suzaku, who sat at the table with a newspaper in hand, looked at Lelouch before at the small, ornamental clock on a side table.

"Interesting, today you were actually on time." Right before Lelouch could reply, the side doors burst open and in walked a raging Jeremiah Gottwald followed by a stoic C.C.

"KURURUGI! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" Suzaku merely raised a confused eyebrow.

"I think of a lot of things, Orange. You'll have to be a bit more specific." Jeremiah began to fume while C.C. and Lelouch sat down in their proper seats. Ten seats down from Suzaku.

"This morning! When you decided to drag His Majesty across the floor like he was gum on your shoe!" Suzaku looked towards C.C. with an unreadable expression.

"Is that how you described me?" When C.C. said nothing, Suzaku sighed and put down the newspaper he had been holding. "His Majesty did not get up when I tried to wake him but since he didn't, I decided to take matters into my own hands. If you have any problems with that, then I suggest that you shove them up your ass and move on." Suzaku then grabbed the newspaper once more and shook it to straighten out the bent areas.

Jeremiah looked ready to strangle the messed up knight but was stopped by a booming voice.

"JEREMIAH GOTTWALD! WHAT ON EARTH DO _YOU_ THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Jeremiah looked at his standing emperor with wide eyes.

"But-but Your Majesty, I-"

"Silence!" Jeremiah flinched a bit at the interruption, but said nothing as his emperor spoke to him.

"Suzaku Kururugi is my knight! Therefore he is in a position much higher than yours! It would be similar to yelling at me!" Knowing that Suzaku wasn't looking at him, Lelouch pleaded to Jeremiah with his eyes. _Please, stop Jeremiah. Don't get in trouble over something as little as this._

Lord Gottwald looked torn between trying to protect his master and obeying his silent plea. Finally Jeremiah simply made a disgusted noise before storming out of the room. Lelouch sat down and the three remaining occupants in the room continued to eat their breakfast in silence.

Crisis averted. For now.

…

After a full day of working and some small frights (like when Suzaku stabbed the desk with a pen near Lelouch's hand because he wasn't focusing on the plans for the Zero Requiem), Lelouch quietly stepped into his room. He knew better than to seek out C.C.'s comforting bed, knowing that Suzaku would do more than drag him across the floor if he did.

Instead, he grabbed his silk pajamas and began to change. He was sadly unaware of someone else in the room with him. So really, there was a good reason as to why Lelouch jumped when he heard his name. since darkness surrounded him and he was too far away to even think about getting the light, Lelouch reached for the knife that was hidden under his pillow. The moment he heard something shift behind him, the frightened demon slashed the general area of the sound. He was awarded with a familiar hiss of pain. After some stumbling and curses, Lelouch was able to turn on the light; but the moment he did, he wished that he hadn't.

Suzaku still stood in the same place and was giving Lelouch the full force of his glare. He was also holding a hand to the base of his neck as blood seeped from under his hand. Lelouch panicked. Even though the rational part of his mind registered that it was nothing fatal, the scared emotional part was screaming to get his butt in gear and that it may not be a fatal wound to Suzaku but no such immunity could be certain for himself.

Suzaku continued to glare coldly at Lelouch as he scurried to his drawer that held a first-aid kit. As he shakily tore open the packet that held the peroxide covered swab, Lelouch repeatedly said sorry.

Right before he could even begin to clean the wound with his shaking hands, Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's wrist and brought Lelouch just inches from his face. They stayed staring at each other for what felt like an eternity. Lelouch gulped and when Suzaku noticed this he gave a low growl before asking, "What do you think you are doing?" The emperor's frame then began to shake as fear bled through and shown in his eyes. Suzaku then tossed the unsuspecting Lelouch onto the bed and tore open his clothes. Lelouch, no matter how much he struggled, no matter how much he cried out, not matter how much he begged, no matter how much he _**bled**_, nothing stopped Suzaku as he took everything Lelouch could give; and more. He kept stealing from Lelouch until he himself felt tired and worn out. After thirty minutes, Lelouch, who was still wide awake, made sure that his technical rapist was still asleep before crawling out from under the blankets. _At least he wasn't mad enough to leave me without blankets,_ Lelouch thought. After making sure that Suzaku had enough blanket and warmth to keep him asleep, Lelouch got up and felt his way through the darkness; trying to make as little sound as possible. When he found his robe he put it on and made his way towards the small living room area.

There, a cupcake with a single candle sat on the coffee table with a lighter next to it. Lelouch, knowing that it was from C.C., picked up the lighter and lit the candle. He watched it flicker for a bit before he started off with a whispered voice.

"Happy birthday to me…~ Happy birthday to me…~ Happy birthday dear meee…~ happy birthday to me."

Lelouch looked around and, after making sure there was no one within earshot, made a wish under his breath.

"I wish Suzaku can find true happiness."

**/T-T\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Comments:**

**Shut up! I-I just have something in my eye! For me this was a sad one shot even though im the one who wrote it. The next one I think is a bit more on the bittersweet side but more sweet. I was half asleep when I wrote it so sorry if it seems cracky**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing**

**And here's the happier one shot!**

**/^_^\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Let's Eat Cake!**

Lelouch, 99th Emperor of The Holy Britannian Empire and the entire world's feared and respected (but mostly feared) ruler was absolutely and utterly bored! He had already finished his work for the day, his knight, Suzaku Kururugi, along with Lord Gottwald were out on the grounds exercising or whatever the military did when they had free time. The insufferable witch had disappeared along with Cecile Croomy and Lloyd Asplund.

So, with nothing else to do, Lelouch could only sit and watch as the hours rolled by. Not even reading could quell his boredom. Then, suddenly a thought appeared in his head_. It…it's my birthday today, isn't it? Wow…already 18..._

Lelouch then realized a much depressing thought after that. _Too bad I won't be able to enjoy it. It will all end in three days…I guess the world can't really wish for a better gift than the one I'm about to give them._

Lelouch then sank into a depressed silence. _There's so much… so much that I wasn't able to do in my short 18 years. So, so,_ so _much._

Right before he was about to burst out crying, Lelouch thought of doing something crazy. _What if…today, and only today…I act like an 18 year old and party? What if, for today only…I do whatever I want, whenever I want, however I want!? _

Lelouch's face went from T-T to O.O then lastly to : D in just under sixty seconds. The Demon Emperor then stood up and began pacing. _Okay, the first thing I should do is get rid of the staff. It would just feel…plain weird._

…

After hearing their master's orders, the palace staff gathered in the grand hall. Before them, their emperor stood with a royal air about him.

"For today, and only today, I will give you the day off. Everyone but the chefs must leave and do whatever they want." As everyone else made their way out of the palace's giant doors, the chefs all moved forward until they stood in front of their employer at a respectable distance.

When everyone else was completely gone, Lelouch focused on his Geassed chefs.

"I want you to make all sorts of desserts. Any kind will do but make sure to make as many cakes as you can for today. I don't care how they look or what flavor they are just make me some huge cakes." The chefs all nodded before heading out to the kitchen leaving their leader standing on the third step of the stairway up. Lelouch stood there; thinking about what to do next. As he stood and thought about his situation, a simple fact came to him.

_I'm going to have to get drunk, aren't I? Oh god…that's what people my age do isn't it? No! I don't have to be completely like other people…but…I wouldn't have the guts to do those things otherwise…maybe just a little sip…no! Don't succumb to pressure, Lelouch!...shut up, Lelouch! You know you can't do those things without something to help!...no! I refuse…I…I…I can't take this!_

Lelouch then marched up the stairs turned down a few halls and found himself in front of Jeremiah's room. _Here goes nothing. Wait should I even be here? What if he doesn't have any? Well I guess there's no point in turning back now._

When the door swung open, the demon's mouth fell to the floor. The entire wall that faced him was actually a shelf…and it held all sorts of alcoholic drinks and cups.

_Holy shi-_

…

Ten minutes later, Lelouch stumbled out of Jeremiah's room with a hiccup. And he was giggling. Like a maniac…the world's most feared man then began to skip down the palace's hallways, singing "We wish you a Merry Christmas" and shedding some of his emperor's clothes. Until he was in nothing but the weird dress/coat thing, his bikini briefs, and his boots. As he moved, Lelouch's black bikini briefs played peek-a-boo with anyone who would notice. Namely the chefs as they began to setup the food in the dining room. Especially since, even though he had Geassed them, they still felt a bit of…_tightness_…in their white pants.

Feeling weird, Lelouch grabbed a chef that had been wheeling in a trolley and pushed the lucky man away and onto the floor. Giving him a wonderful view of what lay beneath that dress like coat. Lelouch glared at the man. But not for the right reason.

"That's not how you drive a trolley! You do it like this!" With a whirl (which gave the rest of the audience a perfect view of a royal's clothed ass), Lelouch pushed the trolley; slowly gaining speed. When he decided that it was fast enough, he put a booted foot on the bottom half of the trolley and lifted himself up. He sticked one of his leg in the air and everyone watched as their emperor rode the trolley around with all the grace of an ice skater and showed almost as much as a stripper.

They watched as Lelouch jumped off the trolley executing a rather sexy pose where he lay on the ground, one leg straight out while the other was bent. His chest heaved up and down while his lips were parted as he tried to get his breath back with flushed cheeks. Though the pose didn't last long since he sat up when he heard the sound of a speedy trolley with a big cake on it crash into a small table that held some china. Everyone watched as some of the cake fell from the wall and onto the pile that lay on the ground.

Suddenly, Lelouch stood up and seductively stalked towards one of the younger chefs. He pressed himself up against the twenty-six year old chef before asking, "Hey, big boy. Mind moving?" Even as the chef's face remained blank, his cheeks began to color darkly. Lelouch gasped a bit when he felt something bump into his leg. When he looked down, Lelouch chuckled at the small tent in the chef's pants. Lelouch then leaned forward until his lips were brushing against the rather cute looking chef's ear.

"Maybe later. Right now I want to have a…_different_…sort of fun." Lelouch pulled away with a rich laugh as goose-bumps appeared on the handsome chef's skin. The demon turned incubus then turned his sights to the rather beautiful cake. He looked entranced by it, almost as if it was the most beautiful object in the whole world. Then he stabbed it with his hands. He tore at the cake until there was only a messy pile of cake entrails left. He then grabbed a hand full of the sickeningly sweet stuff and turned towards the wall.

The look on Lelouch's face could be called contemplative or maybe even thoughtful; like he was an artist, debating on whether or not a certain color would look best. Then, after shrugging, Lelouch slammed his handful of cake into the wall and began to rub it in; decorating the wall in some of the world's best cake. After he ran out of cake to spread, he turned to the rest of the chefs with an irritated look.

"Come on! Grab some cake and decorate the place! It has to look pretty for the party tonight!" Lelouch then looked towards the more attractive chefs with an almost lustful look. "Everyone will end up…completely satisfied." That certainly got them moving. Soon, the chefs began to move on to the rest of the Palace. Soon they reached the ballroom with a fresh batch of cakes but this batch also included pies and ice cream. One command from their master sent the chefs running forward and decorating the ballroom. Lelouch himself darted for the one wall that had a full length mirror. When he stopped in front of it he stared at his reflection. The (now) small part of his mind that was still rational, realized how much fun he was having yet…still felt alone. Even with all these admirers admiring him. As he slowly reached up to begin the process of covering the mirror, Lelouch saw the faded bruises around his wrist. He suddenly (and _very_ clearly) remembered how he had gotten them. How he and Suzaku had gotten into an argument, and how Suzaku lost his temper a bit. Suzaku lost his temper…and he kissed him. Suzaku had kissed Lelouch on the lips. Then he had laid a passed out Lelouch on his bed and left him to wake up alone and terribly confused.

Suddenly, driven by anger, the Demon Emperor turned to his slaves.

"That's enough! Now let's go…to Sir Suzaku Kururugi's room!" Many paled at the thought of that place. Not even the maids went near it. But, being the Geassed slaves that they were, the chefs had no other choice but to obey.

When they reached Suzaku's room, Lelouch let an especially evil grin appear on his face that left the more masochistic chefs feeling horny. The door opened and showed the chefs the White Grim Reaper's room. Which was rather plain. The feeling of victory flowed through Lelouch, and with a triumphant grin appeared on his face as he yelled out, "CHARGE!" With a rush the chefs ran in and decorated the room in desserts.

_How do you like me now, Stupid-zaku!? I hope you like frosting! No I don't!_ Lelouch began to laugh a high-pitched maniacal laugh at his rather stupid internal monologue; it chilled the working chefs to the bone, not very sure if the reward for their hard work was worth it.

**~ Thirty Minutes Later~**

Suzaku, Jeremiah, C.C., Cecile, and Lloyd stared at the grand hall. That was covered nearly completely in…cake? Suzaku was the first to recover.

"What the hell?" C.C. seemed thoughtful before nodding slowly.

"Very well put, Suzaku. I congratulate you." As everyone came back from their shock and Suzaku was about to answer, they all hear the sound of something crashing into something else and the squeal that quickly followed it. The they all thought of the same thing, at the same time. Some more desperately than others.

_LELOUCH!_

They all ran towards the direction that the sound had come from; the ballroom. Suzaku reached the door and burst through it first. He was also the first person to be stopped dead in his tracks.

There, in the middle of the ballroom, Lelouch danced with another man (_that one stupid chef that won't make me any food!_ Suzaku's mind supplied) while the other chefs would whistle and pull at the dress he wore. Then Suzaku realized that it wasn't a dress but the coat like dress of his emperor's outfit. He also realized was that Lelouch was only wearing that and his briefs (_black,_ Suzaku's mind once again unhelpfully told him). Though Suzaku snapped out of his state of shock as one of the older chefs reached out and groped Lelouch's ass. Well not that exactly. It was the face Lelouch made when that happened. He looked like he was lost and alone and even a bit afraid. That is what made Suzaku act. By the time he was done, all the chefs were on the ground; whether they were dead or unconscious, Suzaku just didn't give a damn. Instead he went to Lelouch who still danced even though he had no partner, and stopped him.

"Lelouch." At the sight of Suzaku, Lelouch almost completely sobered up.

"Suzaku." Suzaku frowned as he smelled the air. He felt his eyes widened at what he smelled.

"Have you been drinking!?" Lelouch then felt the light buzz come back before tapping on Suzaku's nose and giggling a bit.

"Maybe. Maybe not. The world will never know." Suzaku then looked around the room as the others made their way across the room and towards the two boys.

"Okay, then can the world know why the room is covered in cake and frosting?" Lelouch giggled again before wrapping his arms around Suzaku's neck and started swaying to unheard music.

"Oh, it's not just this room, Suzie-chan! Most of the palace has been decorated beautifully! Even your dull room was transformed!" Suzaku then looked at him with wide eyes.

"You went into my room!?"

"Yup!" Lelouch had the guts to grin. "And then we came back here to dance! A lot of the guys must have problems with their wives! They needed so much attention from me!" Suzaku then stopped Lelouch's swaying and grabbed his wrist; covering the bruises there.

"What did you do, Lelouch?" he asked in a low voice. Lelouch's eyes widened before he started tugging at Suzaku's grip.

"Suzaku, stop." This caused Suzaku to tighten his grip.

"What. Did. You. Do. Lelouch?" Lelouch's eyes started to show the fear he felt.

"Suzaku, please stop! You're hurting me!" By this time, their audience had reached the two of them and C.C. put an unnoticed hand on Suzaku's shoulder.

"Answer me and then I might just let you go." Suzaku slightly tightened his hand; showing just how much power he had over Lelouch. Lelouch, with tears in his eyes, relented.

"I didn't do anything! I swear! They would grope me from time to time but I always made sure they knew not to do more!" Suzaku stayed silent as Lelouch and everyone else in the room expected him to break the Britannian Emperor's arm. To all of their surprise, Suzaku turned and started to walk towards the doors whilst dragging a slightly drunk Lelouch after him.

Lelouch's question remained unanswered as they walked through the cake covered hallways. When they stopped, Lelouch was able to recognize that it was his room, one of the only rooms that wasn't touched by cake. Suzaku quickly pulled him in and locked the door behind them. Just as Lelouch was about to panic, Suzaku pressed his wind chapped lips against Lelouch's softer and sweeter ones. Lelouch, surprised at first, quickly melted into the embrace Suzaku gave him.

As they made out, Suzaku led the both of them to the king sized bed. The only time they parted was when Lelouch fell on top of said bed and looked magnificent. Of course Suzaku had to stop and stare. Who wouldn't? Though, when Lelouch started to whine a bit ("hurry up Suzaku!") the emperor's knight simply had to comply; but first, he had to know the truth about some things.

"Why did you cover the palace in cake? Why did you get drunk? Why did you let those men near you?" Lelouch stopped his whining almost immediately and stared up at Suzaku.

He stared at him and realized that his knight would not be able to drop it for at least an hour while they would be preoccupied with…other things. So, instead of ignoring him, Lelouch quickly brought Suzaku closer to him and made Suzaku rest his head on his chest. Absentmindedly he began to pet the messed up curls as he told Suzaku the truth.

"I wanted to know what it would be like to be a normal eighteen year old boy. I then remembered that, usually, boys around my age drink and do drugs. I just decided drinking over drugs. And I let them near me so…I could at least feel like I wasn't…alone on my birthday. Which is also why I covered the entire place in cake." Suzaku stared at Lelouch with wide eyes.

"Did you think we had forgotten about today being your?" Lelouch stopped petting Suzaku and stared down at him.

"Um…yes?" Suzaku then started to chuckle which grew into full blown laughter. Lelouch sat there, irritated beyond belief, as he waited for Suzaku to explain to him just what was so damn funny.

"Lelouch, we didn't forget," Suzaku said as he move a lock of hair away from Lelouch's face. "We were actually out getting party supplies to make you a surprise birthday party." Suzaku then started laughing again at the face Lelouch made at this new piece of information. "Come on, Lelouch. Let's just get under the blankets at least. So, with their clothes still on (pointed look at some people), the two most hated men in the world laid with their arms wrapped around each other, watching as the clock ticked down the seconds to midnight.

"Suzaku?"

"Yes, Lelouch?" Lelouch then stretched upwards towards Suzaku's face and quickly pecked the tip of his nose.

"I love you." Suzaku looked surprised before smiling and kissing Lelouch on his lips.

"I love you too, Lelouch."

And with that, the clock struck twelve.

**/^_^\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Comments: **

**okay maybe not as sappy as I wished but I still liked it! Happy birthday Lelouch! If your dead, then I hope you are able to read this in heaven! If you're alive then I'll come and kick your ass for leaving Suzaku all alone!**


End file.
